1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dryers and, more particularly, to weather-resistant dryers for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beach towels are common around public pools and private pools alike, and provide a much quicker solution than air drying oneself. However, it is less than ideal to get out of a pool and have a damp, limp, cold towel, which can happen if one is going in and out of a pool several times in a day.
One solution to this problem could be to have multiple towels per person. However, this solution causes more work by requiring the swimmer to wash more towels at the end of the night than necessary.
A clothes dryer is a home appliance usually used in conjunction with a washing machine. The user washes their clothes in the washing machine, but the washing machine turns out clothes that are wet. Historically, people would wash their clothes and have to allow the clothing to air dry. A dryer, however, is a contemporary appliance that speeds up the evaporation process and allows one to dry wet clothing quickly.
To efficiently dry clothes, a dryer uses heat to turn the liquid water in the clothing into water vapor, thus evaporating the liquid water and leaving behind dry clothes.1 These machines pump hot air into the interior cavern, which simultaneously rotates so as to cause the contents to tumble while the hot air is being provided.1 Dryers use an air intake to draw cold air into the machine, and use a motor-powered fan to pull the cold air towards a heating element, where it is warmed and transformed into hot, dry air.1 
An internal thermostat is typically provided in order to shut off the heating element periodically.1 This is done in an effort to prevent over heating of the machine and to prevent the clothes, which are usually made of natural fibers such as cotton, from over heating and becoming damaged.1 Some dryers include functionality to alter the thermostat setting by setting a lower or higher maximum temperature.1 Once the air is warmed, it enters the internal, cavernous drum through holes in the drum.1 
When operating, the machine slowly rotates the drum used an electric-powered belt that is typically made of rubber. The drum often features various protruding paddles within its interior.1 As the drum rotates, these paddles lift and tumble the clothing contents to the top of the drum, where gravity then pulls the contents back down.1 During this fall, the clothes pass through the hot, dry air that is flowing within the drum.1 This helps to quickly dry the clothing and evaporate the liquid water.1 
The air, once warm and dry but now humid, then exits the dryer and passes through a lint-filer on its way out.1 This filter collects dust and pieces of fabric that have been dislodged.1 These lint-filtered must be cleaned regularly to prevent fire hazards.1 The humid, wet air is then exhausted from the machine using a vent hose.1 
More modern dryers will use a heat exchanger apparatus.1 The humid air passes through heat exchanger on its way out of the machine, cooling the air and collecting any remaining heat to reuse that heat, making the process more energy-efficient.1 
Traditionally, dryers are large machines. Even the compactly designed dryers are, on average, 24 inches wide, 22-24 inches deep, and 33-34 inches tall.2 Furthermore, given the complex electrical nature of the dryer, it has traditionally been an indoor appliance not capable of withstanding inclement weather.
It is preferable that a dryer be modified to provide weather-resistance to allow for outdoor, pool-side use. This preferred weather-proof outdoor dryer should also  be disguised as a rock so as to seamlessly blend in in close proximity to a pool and without becoming an aesthetic distraction and otherwise displeasing. This outdoor dryer would be capable of being powered by traditional AC currents, as well as capable of capturing and converting solar energy through the use of solar panels, and additionally capable of being powered through batteries. These alternate power-source options will allow for universal compatibility with various pool side and outdoor atmospheres. This preferable outdoor, weather-resistant dryer would allow for one to dry their towel while they swim, thus ensuring a warm, dry, comfortable towel when they exit the pool.